


Gone Forever

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bullying, Cliffhangers, Depression, Funeral, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Possible Character Death, Possible murder?, Possible suicide?, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: After Nate's death, Touya struggled to keep going through a life without him.
Relationships: Implied Nate/Touya
Kudos: 5





	Gone Forever

It's been two days.

Two days since Nate was found dead.

Touya was the first one to find him dead. He panicked and called the police. Nate's death went viral as he was the Champion of Unova. This left fans devastated by the time it went viral.

Touko was also in grief along with Rosa. But both of them were not more in grief than Touya. When Touya saw Nate no longer alive, he immediately fell into despair. He had feelings for Nate. For...quite a while, actually. But to think that Nate would die in such a suffering way? To Touya, it was heartbreaking.

From what he can remember, he found Nate dead from the ceiling. Yes, a noose was involved.

Touya began crying on his bed for the 5th time today. Every single time he think of that day, it makes him cry. He wished that he had enough courage to tell Nate about his feelings for him. He remembered one of the times he saw Nate. But Nate wasn't his usual self.

* * *

_Touya walked into school and saw Nate. Nate had his head hang low as if something terrible happened to him. "Nate?" Touya questioned and Nate flinched almost immediately. "Oh...hey, Touya..." Nate said quietly. Touya was confused._

_Nate is never this quiet before. He was usually outgoing._

_"What's wrong?" Touya asked. Nate didn't reply for about 15 seconds before shaking his head. "Nothing..." Nate replied as he walked away. That left Touya even more confused. He decided that he would check on Nate in the afternoon. He also noticed Nate wearing long sleeves in the middle of Spring._

_To him, that was unusual._

* * *

As Touya remembered that, he saw that Nate's behavior was not normal. During the afternoon, he went to check on Nate, and Nate said he was fine and had a bad day. This definitely didn't seem normal as Nate was out of his sad state.

Plus, he didn't even think twice to continue to keep a eye on Nate. He decided to go to Aspertia City. But for two reasons. One, he decided to visit Nate's friends along with his mother. Two, he realized that it's Nate's funeral. Once Touya dressed himself into black clothing, he flew to Aspertia City with Reshiram.

* * *

Once arriving, he saw Cheren standing outside in the rain. He too was wearing black clothing. He saw that Hugh (also in black clothing, basically everyone is wearing black clothing for the funeral) was crying as he gently clutched onto Cheren's arm. That was his best friend that died.

Touya walked up to them. "Hey, Touya..." Cheren said quietly and Touya nodded. "Hello, Cheren..." Touya replied. "The others are coming...I can't believe this happened..." Cheren said sadly. Touya nodded in agreement. Hugh stopped crying as he looked at the sky. "Nate didn't deserve this suffering...he really didn't!" Hugh said as more tears escaped his mouth.

Cheren and Touya nodded in agreement. Touko, Rosa, and Bianca arrived as well. Touya's mother and Nate's mother came out of Nate's house. Nate's mother was more devastated at the loss of her son. They could tell by her red eyes from crying. They went to the graveyard where people were for the funeral.

Colress and N were there as they decided to pay their respects. Nate's mother walked as she sniffled. "Thank you everybody for coming here today..." Nate's mother said. "He would have wanted this very much." Everyone nodded in agreement. Touya stared at the huge coffin. Nate was definitely in there.

Touya almost shivered at the thought of his body. "I just wanted to say that he was a wonderful son." His mother began talking. "He wanted to be the Champion of Unova for a while. I'm glad he achieved that dream, but terrible people took that away from him by bullying him. He loved everything about me and I loved everything about him. I remember cooking his favorite meals. Now when I think of him, I think of all the memorable moments I had with him. I will miss my son...my sweet baby..." His mother began crying.

Touya's mother comforted her as they walked back to their chairs. Cheren decided to walk up to speak. He looked at the people. "I remember the day I first met him. He was my first challenger on that same day I became a Gym leader." Cheren began speaking. "We had so much fun in our battle. I remember him petting his Tepig soon after he defeated me. When it came to battling Team Plasma, I helped him some times. And now that he's gone, it feels like all the fun and happiness from him also went away too. I will always miss him..." Cheren walked off after people clapped.

Cheren covered his face as he began to cry softly. Bianca walked up. "I met him on that day as well. I gave him his first Pokemon along with Hugh." She began speaking. "He chose Tepig and Hugh chose Oshawott. They both did their first battle. Both of them were so happy. Especially Nate. But when it came to high school, Nate wasn't happy there at all. He got extreme bullying. The bullying got even more worse when he became Champion. I will never forget Nate. I hope he finds peace." The people clapped and she walked off, doing her best not to cry.

Hugh walked up. "Nate was my best friend in the entire world." Hugh began speaking. "Just like Bianca said, I got my first Pokemon along with him. I was so happy during our first battle. He helped me numerous times. Me, Nate, and Cheren took down Team Plasma. I also got my sister's Purrloin (Liepard) back with his help. I just wish I w-would have h-helped him in r-return." Hugh said as he began crying. He immediately went to sit back down. Bianca petted his back gently as tears were starting to slip down her face.

Rosa walked up. "I ran into him in Nimbasa City at the Battle Subway." She began speaking. "He helped me battle against Emmet and Ingo, to which I gave him a VS. Recorder after that. We developed a friendship as he would come to the Battle Subway."

For the first time, Touya felt envy from hearing that. Nate spending time with somebody else. To him, that's depressing.

"And now that he's gone, I realized that I knew how he truly felt underneath that happy mask. I will never forget him. I'm going to miss him..." Rosa walked off as she began crying. Touko walked up. "I met him at school when he ran into me by accident." She began speaking. "He was confused where the library was and I led him there. He also asked me if I wanted to be friends with him and I said yes. I loved my friendship with him. I will never forget him..." Touko walked off as receiving applause.

Touya looked down at the ground. Should he go up there to speak? If he does, he'll end up breaking down harshly.

He sighed quietly and decided to walk up. "I known him since the day he became Champion." Touya began speaking. "It was when I came back to Unova. I happen to run into him and he immediately went happy on me. We introduce ourselves to each other. He showed me around cities and towns I never visited in Unova."

As Touya spoke, everyone can tell he was on the urge of breaking down.

"I developed feelings for him the more we met up. We studied at high school together. We would do more group works together. At one point there was a birthday party going on at Bianca's house as her parents allowed it. We met up and that's where we discovered our feelings for each other." He remembered that memory clearly.

* * *

_"Time to drink up!"_

_Hugh said this as he began to drink his fruit punch. Touya also stood by the snacks area. Everybody was smiling and having fun. They were celebrating Bianca's 16th birthday. Nate walked up to the area. "Hey, Touya." Nate greeted. Touya greeted back with a nod._

_"Some party, right?" Touya asked and Nate nodded. "Everybody is going crazy." Nate replied. Touya nodded in agreement. Hugh nodded as well. "Anyway, I'm gonna go talk with my mom through my phone. Be right back!" Hugh said before going outside._

_Nate and Touya looked at each other. "I bet they will go crazy when the cake is coming." Touya said and Nate laughed. "I bet." Nate replied through his laughing. Being with Nate felt pleasurable to Touya. It really did. As the party went on, it got a little bit wild. Suddenly, Nate was pushed accidentally, causing his drink to spill on his shirt. Touya managed to catch him._

_"Whoa!" Nate yelped. The boy looked at him. "I'm so sorry!" Nate nodded, signalling that it's okay. Touya looked at Nate. "Are you alright?" Touya asked and Nate nodded. "Thanks for the catch!" Nate said happily. Touya smiled and nodded. Touya looked around. It was so crowded. "Do you want to go outside?" Touya asked. Nate nodded._

_They both held hands in order not to get each other lost as they made their way past people. Once outside, they sat in the forest that was hidden. Luckily, they can't be seen. Touya and Nate looked at each other. "Sorry about the punch stain on your shirt." Touya said and Nate gently laughed. "It's fine, Touya." Nate said. "It's not your fault."_

_Touya was surprised to hear this. Nate realized what he said as he too felt surprised. Both of them got closer to each other. Why did their hearts feel warm when they were around each other? They both got even more closer. Suddenly, their lips met in a loving kiss._

* * *

Touya clearly remembered that memory. That was his first and only kiss. Nate seemed to really love the kiss. "That was when we shared our first kiss." Touya's mother and Nate's mother reacted to this by their eyes widening. Their sons didn't mention this at all.

"However, he enjoyed it...but something came up..."

* * *

_Touya and Nate continued kissing. One of Touya's arms wrapped around Nate's waist and Nate wrapped his arms around his neck. They both landed on the grass gently. They continued kissing. Suddenly, Nate realized what was going on._

_Thoughts of his depression began to kick in. What if people see them? What if his bullying gets worse? Suddenly, Nate broke free. "Stop...stop!" Nate yelled and Touya stopped. Touya got off of him as Nate composed himself. "Nate, what's wrong?" Touya asked and Nate looked at him._

_"I can't do this." He saif quietly. That left Touya shocked. "I can't do this. What if somebody notices us and spreads about this?" Touya looked at him shocked. It was true. "Nate, if someone notices us, I'll make sure that they won't-"_

_He was cut off._

_"No, Touya...it's just not how it's going to work." Nate said. "I don't want you to get bullied as well because of me. I...I love you, Touya...but I just want you to be safe." Touya felt like he got rejected right there. "I'm going home." Nate said and he ran away. Touya looked at the ground, angry at himself._

* * *

"And now that Nate is gone, I wished I would have after him. To comfort him, to tell him how much I loved him, to tell how much his friends cared for him, to tell him that..." A tear slid down his face. "...that it was going to be okay...I should have told him my feelings for him..."

Everyone felt bad for Touya at this point. He was in so much despair than everybody else right now. Touya sighed sadly as a soft sob escaped his mouth. "Nate, I know you will be watching us from the sky...but...I will always love you..." Touya quietly walked to his chair.

When it came to burying the body, everyone got more emotional than they were before. Bianca, Rosa, Touko, and Hugh were crying. Cheren tried his best not to cry even more as he clutched onto his head. Touya just stared in horror.

He accepted the reality. The reality is that he will never see Nate ever again. He will be in eternal rest. He can no longer be in pain.

* * *

Once everybody was back in school, they said nothing. Touya definitely didn't say anything. But when it came to the cafeteria, this is where the bullying bullshit began.

"Did you hear about that boy dying?" One bully said. "Yeah, he couldn't take any more of the torment." Another bully replied. Touya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He met up with Cheren as they both decided to sit together.

"I can't believe the bullying is still going on." Cheren spoke to Touya. "Now the bullies are happy that Nate's dead." Touya nodded in agreement. He didn't want to hear it but Touya heard it. Touya was doing his best to keep his cool.

"Yeah, he is nothing but a fag. He got what he deserved."

Touya heard this. He felt everything stop around him. That was disrespectful right there. To him, it greatly pissed him off. To think that people would talk shit about Nate even after his death. Touya finally snapped and stood up, slamming both of his hands on the table. This action made Cheren and some others flinch.

Touya turned around and grabbed the bully. Everybody was surprised and they stood up. Touya then pushed the bully to the wall. Even teachers were surprised that they couldn't do anything. Touya had a very angry glare on his face.

"You do not say anything like that ever again." Touya said angrily. "That is purely disrespectful. Especially when that boy happens to be dead because of you and your goons!" He looked at everybody. "Never talk crap about Nate ever again! He's gone because of all of us!"

Touko, Cheren, Bianca, Rosa, and Hugh were surprised to hear this. Touya legitimately snapped.

"If any of you would like to talk crap about Nate, then you are messing with the wrong person!" Touya immediately walked out of the cafeteria after saying that.

Unfortunately, this only made Touya feel even more worse. But he didn't care. He thinks that he deserves to suffer for not being there for Nate. He went to his locker and took out his bag and some of his stuff. He decided to leave early.

* * *

Touya was sitting in his room. He apparently had a talk with his mother after she got a phone call from the school. His mother wasn't angry at him. She was just concerned and stern. Touya sighed and looked out the window. He knew that it was going to be tough after Nate's death.

Touya sighed quietly. "What can I do...?" He replied before. He looked at his dresser to see a knife. He took it gently in his hands. He then walked to the small mirror of his room. He looked miserable.

His brown hair was more messier. His eyes looked tired as they had bags under, proving that he lost sleep. His eyes was sort of red from the crying. His skin was pale. But he didn't care. He really didn't. He walked to the bathroom.

Once closing the bathroom door, he rolled his sleeves up. No cuts were on his pale skin. He sighed quietly as he aimed the knife at his wrists. Suddenly, the door opened.

The next thing heard was a scream, a stab, slitting, and a cry of pain.


End file.
